Cuando una fotografía lo dice todo
by Esbeliden
Summary: Un One Shot ambientado en la serie original despues de la lluvia de la muerte. Hikaru a raíz de las fotografías que le entregó Misa, sintió que su corazón le dió una señal.


**_No se lo que me pasó hoy. Pero senti necesidad de escribir un One Shot._**

-Ajá!, jejejeje. Esto es muy lindo. Es como jugar al asteroid. ¡Aquí Comandante Ichijo!, escuadrón Vermillion dirigirse al cuadrante DF-34- Decia Hikaru desde el Tac-net

-Enterado Comandante-

-¡Si!, jejejej. Esto es muy bueno. De verdad muy bueno- Decía Hikaru con entusiasmo

Durante este último tiempo, Hikaru sufrió un accidente aéreo que casi le cuesta la vida mientras patrullaba en búsqueda de sobrevivientes después de la lluvia de la muerte. Por ende la Capitana Misa Hayase lo confino al puente de la Prometheus para poder seguir con sus funciones.

Misa observaba entusiasmada y con una sonrisa como el amor de su vida se entretenía con su Tac-net organizando y comandando los escuadrones. Sonreía y disfrutaba verlo

Finalmente se declararon su amor. Se la notaba alegre y con ganas de todo. Había cambiado su forma de ser repentinamente y no era casual. Ya que Hikaru la hacía feliz.

Misa decide bajar los escalones desde su puesto de mando y acercarse al puesto de mando en donde se encontraba Hikaru. Respetando el protocolo militar, pero no el saludo obviamente por tratarse de su pareja lo saluda con una leve palmada cariñosa en su espalda

-¡Bueno Hikaru!, veo que te veo bastante entretenido-

-¿Bromeas?,¡Esto es increíble! Puedo manejar todos los aviones a la vez, formando mis escuadrones. Es un sueño, aunque no pueda volar esto sí que es fascinante-

Misa no sabía si llorar de felicidad o simplemente abrazarlo. Sentía una felicidad extrema por ver a su amor disfrutando de su nuevo puesto. No solo eso además estaba con las conejitas del puente y disfrutaba estar con ellas tres. Se divertía en grande

-Capitana Hayes. Nos superó su novio. En el poco tiempo que lleva aquí ha aprendido rápido. ¿Por qué nosotras nos costó tanto?-

-Bueno chicas, no lo sé. Quizás Hikaru tiene una habilidad increíble para manejarse en este tipo de tareas- Decía Misa convencida.

No se ruborizo que le dijeran que era su novio. Ya era bastante obvio. Ellos andaban juntos y no importaba el qué dirán.

El día por suerte fue tranquilo. Hikaru en un momento localiza los VF asignados a Miriya y a Max

-¡Hey Chicos!, ¿Qué hacían por allí?-

-¡Comandante!, perdón. Era un pequeño descanso-

-Bien, descanso permitido. Pero luego ¡vuelvan a sus valquirias!- Decía Hikaru con un enfado disimulado en chiste

-Si Comandante Hikaru Hayase, jajajajaaj-

Se estaba terminando la guarda de Hikaru, ya que por recuperación solamente podría trabajar 5 horas en el puente, a diferencia de las 8.

-Cariño, ya cumpliste tú horario. ¿Te ayudo con la silla de ruedas?-

-Gracias Misa- Le decía Hikaru sonriente

El accidente le dejó una triple fractura de fémur. Por suerte le pudieron salvar su pierna pero los doctores le pronosticaron que muy posiblemente, no podría volver a caminar correctamente y menos volar un avión de combate. Pero a él no le preocupaba. En cierta forma le generaba una tristeza, pero que gracias a psicólogos pudo salir adelante y Misa pudo reubicarlo en un lugar mejor.

Hikaru se colocaba en su silla de ruedas y se iba del puente

-¡Adiós chicas!, nos vemos pronto-

-¡Adiós comandante, cuídese!- Decían las conejitas del puente, Vanessa, Kim y Shammy.

Mientras Misa lo llevaba hacia el ascensor él le hacía cariños en su Ella le dedicaba besos en sus mejillas

-Los doctores dijeron que podrías volver a caminar-

-Sí, eso espero. Si no que me la corten y me pongan una pierna ortopédica. De seguro no te molestará estar con un lisiado-

-jajajaja. Claro que no cariño. Lo importante es que estas con vida- le decía ella mientras le dedicaba un lindo beso a sus labios- Pero intentemos no llegar a esa opción. Prefiero que se te cure y veremos después si Lang te da trabajos de recuperación.

Cuando llegaron a planta baja se dirigían a una zona de aparcamiento, en donde se encontraban vehículos asignados a oficiales. Misa llega a su vehículo asignado y sube a Hikaru al lado del acompañante.

-Misa, ¿no pudiste pedir que te asignaran un auto más chico?. Esta Mitsubishi es muy alta para mí

-Es lo que hay, lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, siempre te ayudaré a subir, además es muy amplia por dentro y la única forma que puedas viajar es en el asiento trasero a lo largo-

-Bien, no te preocupes por mi Misa. Yo puedo- Le decía Hikaru subiéndose a la parte trasera del SUV, cordialmente Misa le cierra la puerta y ella se sube al puesto de conducción para empezar el viaje a casa.

Mientras viajaban conversaban

-Hikaru, ¿de verdad la pasas bien en el puente conmigo?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo no va a hacer así? Me gusta el puesto de controlador aéreo. Era casi lo mismo que hacías-

-Si ya veo. Es que me da un poco de cosa que no puedas moverte como antes y ahora que no tengas esperanzas de volver a subirte a una Valquiria-

-Misa, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. De seguro más adelante podre pilotear pero para fines recreativos aunque sea.

Esas palabras que dijo Hikaru no le convencieron mucho a Misa. Ella entendía en el fondo lo mucho que a Hikaru le gustaba volar. Pero supo que lo decía para complacerla a ella y comprendió que era así. Se notaba que Hikaru se había enamorado y ya no habría marcha atrás para discusiones o pleitos entre ellos. Se entendían bastante bien y se respetaban

Llegado a la casa que les fue asignada. Misa ve a Claudia regando las plantas de su jardín.

-¡Hola Claudia!-

-¡Chicos!, llegaron temprano-

-Si, en realidad yo ahora tengo que volver, pero vine a traer a Hikaru-

-Perfecto Misa- Decía Claudia contenta por lo bien que se los veían. Ella todavía estaba de duelo por de Roy. Hikaru intentaba a veces ocultar su tristeza con Claudia, pero para hacerla sentir mejor se quedaba con ella mientras Misa terminaba su turno en el puente.

-Bien Hikaru, tu quédate aquí con Claudia. Yo volveré en 5 horas. Cuídate te amo-

-Yo también- y se dan un simple beso.

Ella se aleja con la SUV de vuelta hacia el puente de la Prometheus mientras Hikaru con su silla de ruedas se acerca al porche de la casa de Claudia. Era su día de descanso y para que ella no permaneciera sola, él le hacía compañía. A veces platicaban sobre Roy y anécdotas entre ellos tres.

-Bueno rueditas. Voy a ayudarte a ingresar a la casa-

-Gracias Claudia- Le decía Hikaru mientras ella lo empujaba hacia la casa.

Dentro de la misma, Hikaru se desenvolvía bien y sin problemas. En las paredes, colgaban algunos retratos de Roy y Claudia. Pero hubo una muy linda foto que él vio sobre una repisa. Era una en la que se encontraban Hikaru y él en el primer día que llego al SDF-1, arriba de un VF-1.

A Hikaru se le cayó una lágrima al ver esa fotografía y observaba su Bota Walker extendida.

-Hikaru-

-¿Si Claudia?-

Ella se le acercaba y le hacía un cariño por detrás. -¿Lo extrañas no?-

-Sí. Lo extraño muchísimo a Sempai. A veces lloro en silencio observando el cielo y recordándolo con mucho cariño. Tú compartes mi dolor. Él era todo tu amor y el haberse ido ya no tienes nada que perder. Lo siento por ti Claudia de verdad-

-Gracias Hikaru. Pero sin ti y los demás, no podría recuperarme. Estoy contento por ti y por Misa, que finalmente aclararon sus sentimientos. Eso me pone muy contenta, sobre todo para Misa que ella con respecto a sus amores, no ha sido feliz. Pero por suerte te ha encontrado.

-Estoy feliz con ella. Me ayuda con mi situación y la verdad hoy le dije que si no me podría recuperar, prefiero que me corten la pierna. No quiero que yo sea una carga para ella. Quiero intentar cuidarme solo. Es por eso que hablaré con Lang para saber que si no llegará a recuperarme del todo, me ponga una pierna biónica y listo-

-¿Tan así lo prefieres?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Mira que es un duro trabajo el perder un miembro y después hacerle reconocer a la pierna biónica que puedas caminar-

-¿Tú que dices Claudia?- Le decía Hikaru volteándola a verla- Mira esto- Se quitaba la Bota Walker y el vendaje y en él se podía observar un vástago de titano con 7 clavos que sobresalían de la pierna de Hikaru, para solidificar el fémur y cicatrices que pronunciaban que la fractura fue expuesta- De verdad me preocupa. Lo único que me importa es poder caminar. El resto no me interesa si no puedo pilotear o no.

-Te entiendo Hikaru- Decía Claudia intentando ocultar su impresión ante lo que veía- ¿Por qué no te colocas de nuevo el vendaje y la bota si?-

-Oh si lo siento- Le decía él mientras se envolvía la pierna con el vendaje y se colocaba nuevamente su bota

Claudia fue a buscar unos refrescos mientras Hikaru esperaba en el Living de la casa. Claudia vuelve con dos limonadas y una torta de manzana.

Apoya todo sobre un individual que evitaba que se raye el cristal de la mesa.

-Dime Hikaru, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Misa?-

-Tengo que decirte de maravillas. En estas últimas semanas las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado. Creo que fue cuando ella me dio aquellas fotografías suyas una vez. Cuando estaba descendiendo de mi valquiria. Al ver esas fotografías, empecé a sentir amor. Durante las noches en mi barraca miraba esas fotografías deleitada mente sin perderle la vista. Entonces ahí fue cuando me decidí por ella.

Recuerdo aquél día que le declaré mi amor

 **Flashback de Hikaru**

Hace 4 meses

Después de un día duro de patrullaje, Hikaru volvía de su turno. Le llamaba la atención que Misa no estuviera esperándolo como de costumbre. Fue al puente de la Prometheus y tampoco la vió allí, solo estaba algunos operadores y las conejitas. Intentando averiguar más del paradero de ella, decide acercarse y Shammy lo detiene.

-Comandante Ichijo, no puede ingresar aquí. Es un área restringida solo para controladores como nosotros-

-Uh, lo siento. ¿Algunas de ustedes sabe en donde se metió Misa?-

-¿La capitana?, no estaba de humor hoy. Se fue más temprano porque no se sentía bien- Dijo Vanessa

-Ah bueno. Entonces no es novedad, siempre está así. Bueno, gracias chicas-

-De nada Comandante- Se alejaba Hikaru del puente-

"¿Por qué se sentiría mal? Qué raro ese modo de actuar de Misa"

 **Despacho de la Capitana Hayase**

Misa estaba en su despacho, sentada sobre su asiento observando desde lejos Nueva Macross. Era su antiguo lugar en el SDF-1. Ya no se veían las estrellas. Luego de que el SDF-1 quedara inoperable, ella se deleitaba con la vista de la ciudad que se construía a los pies, de la antigua nave

"¿Para qué me preocupo por él? Siempre es igual. Nunca me presta atención. Lo único que hace es juntarse con esa Minmay. Ya me tiene cansada. Hikaru, ¿Por qué no te fijas en mí? Después de que me rescataste en la base del gran cañón en Alaska, no puedo soportar seguir viéndote así con ella" Pensaba ella mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Mientras Hikaru la seguía buscando, se cruzó con el Almirante Global

-¡Almirante!- Decía Hikaru saludando protocolarmente

-Descanse soldado. ¿Desea algo?-

-Estoy… buscando a la Capitana Hayase señor-

-mmm, creo que si bien no vi mal, está en su despacho-

-¡Bien!, gracias Almirante-

-De nada joven-

Hikaru iba con paso acelerado hacia la oficina de Misa

"Creo que, tendré que dejarte i…."

Se oyó un toque en la puerta

-Misa, ¿puedo pasar?-

Misa voltea a ver la puerta e intentando comprender que detrás de ella se encontraba Hikaru

-¿Hikaru eres tú?-

-¡Sí!, tengo que decirte algo importante. Quiero ingresar-

-Pues pasa, la puerta está abierta- Decia Misa tragando saliva después de llorar durante varios minutos

Hikaru ingresa de golpe y la ve a Misa con sus ojos lloros

-Misa, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- decía mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se secaba sus lágrimas. Él la ve en ese estado y se da cuenta que estaba llorando. Pero Hikaru creyó que lloraba por su padre, que cada tanto lo recordaba.

-Misa- le decía en un tono suave mientras se acercaba a ella y daba la vuelta al escritorio para ponerse enfrente, mientras sentada con ambas manos apoyadas en sus regazos y con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo intentando mantener la compostura. –Yo quería decirte algo importante-

Ella levanta su rostro y lo ve a sus ojos azules profundos. -¿Qué es lo importante que quieres decirme?-

Él en un acto de cariño extiende su mano apoyando suavemente ambos dedos, pulgar e índice para sostenerle su carita angelical, mientras él acercaba su rostro por inercia y le daba un lindo beso a sus labios, y ella se deja

"No puede ser, ¿será un sueño? Finalmente se dio cuenta ¿Qué valgo realmente la pena?"

Él aleja su rostro y le dice mirándola profundamente a esos ojos verdes brillosos

-Que te amo. Simplemente eso. Desde que me diste aquellas fotografías me di cuenta que lo hiciste para hacerme acordar, que tú estabas allí esperándome para que me diera cuenta que no podía hacerte esperar más. Hoy me decidí por ti y no quiero volver a dejarte ir.

Quiero estar contigo por siempre-

Esas palabras hicieron latir el corazón de Misa a un ritmo acelerado que nunca había llegado. Finalmente lo que ella anhelaba por mucho tiempo, se hacía realidad. El hombre que amaba se le había declarado y entregado a ella

Ella se pone de pie

-Oh Hikaru. ¡Yo también te amo!- Le dice ella mientras lo abraza fuerte sin soltarlo y dándole un lindo beso y él abrazándola fuerte sin soltarla. Ése día fueron a su casa y durante toda la noche, hicieron el amor infinidad de veces hasta que sus cuerpos dijeran basta. Era una cuota pendiente entre ambos. Su primera vez en el amor y eso sumarle una declaración de amor. Por fin fueron uno.

A la mañana siguiente…

Hikaru y Misa dormían plácidamente. Él se despierta primero y la ve durmiendo sobre sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la acaricia en su cabello suave mientras ella también se despierta para verlo también.

-Buen día dormilona-

-Buen día amor- Se dan un sencillo beso cálido de buenos días. Pasaron una noche hermosa y mágica. Su primera noche junta desde que se conocían.

3 semanas después.

Hoy era día de patrullaje. Misa estaba como todas las mañana despidiendo a su hombre irse junto con su escuadrón para patrullar. En esta oportunidad Max y Miriya tenían el día libre.

-Cuídate cariño-

-Como siempre- Le dice él devolviéndole un lindo beso a sus labios mientras por detrás de ella ve a Minmay que lo observaba. –Espera aquí Misa, chicos ustedes también-

-¡Si señor!- decían sus subalternos

Mientras él se dirigía a ver a la que alguna vez se había enamorado, pero su corazón le pertenecia a Misa y no a ella.

-Minmay-

-Hikaru, pero ¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Qué?-

-Te vi con la Capitana Hayase besándote- le decía ella con la cara desorbitada

-Si Minmay. Ahora ella es mi amor. Lo siento, iba a decirte que lo nuestro ya no funcionaría porque tú eres una cantante y yo un piloto. De verdad no hubiera funcionado-

Misa se acercaba a verlos

-Hikaru, ¿tú no le dijiste nada a Minmay?- le decía Misa con seriedad

-Iba a decirle pero….-

-¡Malditos!, ¡TÚ!, eres una basura Hikaru. ¡Después del tiempo que pasamos juntos! ¿Te decides finalmente con ella?-

-Minmay por favor, tranquilízate- Le intentaba decir Misa

-¡No me digas nada golfa!- mientras intenta pegarle una bofetada, pero Hikaru se interpuso delante de ella y la frenó con su brazo. Ella se arrodilla y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Minmay, lo siento debí decírtelo creo que te habías dado cuenta sola, pero ya lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.-

Minmay se pone a llorar desconsoladamente y se pone de pie

-Adiós Hikaru, nunca dejaré de amarte- le decía ella mientras se iba corriendo escapando de ese lugar, no podía soportar ver esa imagen en su cabeza

-¡Minmay espera!- Dice él empezando a tomar carrera para ir a buscarla, pero Misa le detiene el paso interponiendo su mano

-¡Déjala Hikaru! Ya se le pasará- Le dice Misa con una tonada firme y rígida como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo

-Pero Misa, mírala puede sufrir un accidente. Siento pena por ella, pero ya me decidí por ti. Espero que busque a alguien que la sepa cuidar-

-Eso espero- Dice ella suspirando con tranquilidad y viendo a Hikaru que finalmente tomó la decisión que tanto anhelaba.

-Perdón Misa, solo quería ir a buscarla para que no cometiera ninguna locura, eso es todo-

Misa se acerca a él y le da un rico besos a sus labios- Lo sé. Es por eso que quería ver como reaccionabas y eso me da la pauta de que estás conmigo ahora y eso es lo que te hace valer Hikaru- Le dice ella suavemente y con dulzura y abrazándolo. –Ahora ve a cumplir tu rutina-

-Si Capitana- Le dice él haciendo un saludo militar, mientras se aleja de ella tomándole la mano y soltándola mientras se alejaba. Ésa sería la última vez que caminaría.

Fin del Flasback

-Después sufrí este accidente. Y desde ése día Misa se dignó por cuidarme-

Momento del accidente

Hikaru se había ejecutado porque su VF-1 había tenido una rotura de motor.

Mientras caía en su paracaídas Hikaru intentaba maniobrar lo mejor que podía para caer bien. Pero el viento quiso llevarlo hacia una arboleda y quedó atascado ahí a más de 20 metros de altura del piso

-Ayyyy maldición ¿Qué hago ahora?, todo se ve muy lejos desde arriba estaré a una altura de 20 metros más o menos-

-¡Hikaru!, contesta por favor- Decía Misa en el Tac-net-

Él atiende por el intercomunicador de su casco -¡Misa!, estoy bien. Me quedé atorado en un árbol-

-¡Quédate ahí!, mandaré a tu escuadrón a buscarte. ¡Eso te pasa por quedarte solo maldición!-

-¿Qué quieres que haga maldita sea?. Encuentro lo que parece ser un oasis y tú me reprochas de esa forma-

-Lo siento Hikaru, no quiero pelear por favor. Mandaré a alguien a buscarte-

-Gracias Misa, aquí espero-

La comunicación cesa y observaba desde una gran altura toda una zona de bosquejo que no había sido afectado por la lluvia de la muerte.

"Que bien, esta zona se salvó",

Pero de pronto sintió que la rama que sostenía su paracaídas empezaba a quebrarse

-Oh no. Nononono NO ¡NO!- se lamentaba y gritaba cuando veía la rama quebrándose de apoco

Misa escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la comunicación

-Hikaru, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Misa!, la rama se está rompiendo la que me está sosteniendo el paracaídas, voy a caer al vació-

-Tranquilo Hikaru, escucha tienes tiempo, intenta tirarte contra el tronco del árbol y frenar tu caída-

-Está bien, lo intentaré- Mientras intentaba balancearse y acercarse al tronco pero era inútil, no alcanza a llegar. -¡Misa no puedo, se está rompiendo la rama y estoy lejos del tronco, me voy a caer-

-Hikaru- Intentaba Misa diciéndole con calma y preparándolo para lo peor- Son 20 metros, abajo hay pasto y tierra. No te garantizo que saldrás caminando. Te quebrarás la pierna, intenta caer parado y tensa tus músculos y cruza los brazos pegando tus manos a ambos hombros-

-¡No Misa! ¡Por favor!, ¡NO me digas eso!-

-Hikaru, prepárate- Le decía ella mientras se le caían las lágrimas mientras las conejitas observaban y escuchaban la conversación con horror y tapándose la boca en señal de desesperación.

-¡NOOO MISA POR FAVOR! ¡NO!-

-¡HIKARU!, ¡SÉ FUERTE!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Se escuchaban ruidos de ramas rotas y golpes secos a raíz de la fuerte caída que estaba sufriendo él. Misa se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos completamente schockeada intentando mantener la calma pero no podía. Pero lo que hizo estuvo bien. Lo mantuvo consciente. Sabía que él podría caerse y lamentablemente sucedió lo que pasó, pero la adrenalina del cuerpo de Hikaru, quiso que su cuerpo soportara la caída pero lamentablemente sucedió lo que supuso Misa. Su pierna derecha se fracturó en 3 partes.

-¡Hikaru!-

-¡MISA!, estoy bien. Pero me rompí la pierna. OH POR DIOS. ¡POR DIOS!, ME VEO EL HUESO. ¡SE ME VE EL HUESO!-

-¡HIKARU!, cálmate. Por favor. Haz esto. ¿Dónde te fracturaste?-

-¡La pierna derecha!- Decía Hikaru entre sollozos y gritos –Creo que el fémur-

-¡Bien!, escúchame bien por favor. ¡No te dejare solo! Tienes que hacerte un torniquete. ¡No intentes pararte!, ¡Quédate en donde estas! Te localizaremos por el transmisor de tu traje. Con la misma cuerda del paracaídas hazte un torniquete para evitar seguir perdiendo sangre-

-¡Ok!- Hikaru intentaba sentarse, pero el dolor descomunal de la fractura hacia ese movimiento casi imposible, hasta que lo logra. Por suerte el paracaídas cayó al lado de él y tomo un poco de cuerda y la cortó con sus dientes como pudo. A raíz de la adrenalina que tenía pudo cortarla con la fuerza de su mandíbula pero eso le costó 2 dientes. No le importaba, tan solo evitar perder sangre. Hikaru se hace un nudo tan fuerte sobre el muslo para evitar perder la menor cantidad de sangre posible.

-¡Comandante!, Vimos su ubicación acudiremos en su ayuda- Decía un piloto de su escuadrón

-Gracias a dios. Decía Hikaru por el intercomunicador- ¡Misa! ¿Estás ahí?-

-Si Hikaru aquí estoy-

-Escucha por favor, prométeme que no me dejaras solo ¿sí?, por favor ¡prométemelo!-

-¡Si Hikaru!, no te dejaré-

-¡Te amo!-

-¡Yo también!-

Las valquirias aterrizaron en la zona de la arboleda donde se encontraba Hikaru. Cuando los pilotos llegaron a su ubicación, constataron de lo mal que se encontraba. Su pierna derecha estaba casi seccionada por el medio y una gran fractura expuesta sobresalía por arriba de la rodilla. Por suerte su pierna izquierda estaba sana.

-Capitana Hayase, soy el teniente Helrich. El comandante Ichijo no está bien. Necesitamos que envíen un Comanchero ambulancia urgente.-

-Entendido Teniente Helrich-

-Enterado, nos quedaremos asistiendo a comandante-

Fin del flashback del accidente

-Ella te dijo todas esas cosas, para que intentaras mantenerte conciente y preparándote para lo que se venia-

-Sabia que iba a sobrevivir pero ¿en estas condiciones?. En el fondo siento tristeza pero no quiero alarmarla a ella. Quiero sentirme bien he intentar salir adelante. Espero curarme pronto pero si no llego a quedar bien, entonces fuera pierna y pierna biónica. Hoy con la tecnología que tenemos es posible-

-Si, pero te digo que no es fácil-

-Nada lo es- Decía Hikaru con desanimo. Mientras se escucha el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta.

Claudia va a abrirla y era Misa que venía por Hikaru -¡Hola!, vine a buscarlo-

-Jajajaj, descuida no iba a robártelo- Le decía Claudia en broma

-Hola lindo-

-Hola Misa- Le dice él mientras la saluda con un beso a sus labios

-Bien, ¿vamos?-

-Si por favor-

-Bien- le dice ella mientras se lo lleva por la puerta de entrada- Descuida Claudia puedo sola, gracias por hacerle compañía-

-Descuida Misa, entre nosotros nos hacemos compañía siempre jejejej-

-Adiós, te veré después. Oye, mañana es nuestro descanso ¿quieres que organicemos un té a la tarde?, podríamos invitar a Max y a Miriya-

-¡Bien!, no es una mala idea-

-Entonces quedamos así Claudia- Le decía Misa sonriente

-Bien, cuídense-

-Adios-

-¡Hasta luego!- Les decía Claudia mientras se alejaban por la puerta.

Misa empujaba la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta de entrada y giraba a la derecha para dirigirse a su hogar. Ambas casas estaban separadas solamente por una medianera.

-Bien, hogar dulce hogar- Decia Misa mientras lo llevaba a Hikaru

-Misa, mañana será la visita al doctor Lang. Espero que todo este bien-

-Tranquilo Hikaru, veremos cómo ha evolucionado esto-

-Eso espero-

A la mañana siguiente…

Hikaru y Misa estaban en el hospital de nueva Macross. El que lo atendía era el Dr Lang.

Hikaru estaba sobre una camilla, mientras el doctor examinaba unas tomografías en 3D, para revisar como evolucionaba la solidificación de la fractura.

-Les tengo buenas noticias. Tu pierna esta recuperada casi en un 90%, podrás volver a caminar con muletas al principio y luego haremos sesiones kinesiología-

-Oh, gracias- Decia Hikaru

-¿Podrá volver a pilotear una Valquiria?- Preguntaba Misa

-Si podrá, pero deberá usar un vendaje especial para reducir las vibraciones. Pero recien podrás hasta dentro de 1 año aproximadamente, hasta que la pierna se acostumbre al movimiento-

-¡Grandioso doctor!, gracias- Decía Hikaru con alegría mientras le tomaba la mano a Misa con fuerza

Ambos salen del hospital y Misa estaba sonriente por la buena noticia

-Hikaru, grandioso podrás pilotear de vuelta-

-Misa- Le dice Hikaru seriamente –Desde ya agradezco la pregunta que le hiciste al Dr Lang, pero veremos si piloteo de vuelta-

-Pero amor, es lo que siempre quisiste-

-Sí, pero ya me di cuenta que no se si podré volver a hacerlo como antes. Cuando esté listo prefiero esperar, no sé cómo se me darán las cosas. Cuando apenas pueda volver a caminar, lo único que quiero es disfrutar la vida contigo-

-Ohh Hikaru- Le dice ella mientras se agacha y lo besa a sus labios y él abrazándola desde la silla de ruedas- Yo también quiero disfrutar la vida al lado tuyo, nunca te dejaré-

-También yo te amo-

-Yo también-

Fin.


End file.
